A Moment In Time
by xoxobow.down.to.mexoxo
Summary: In a moment in time, two peoples lives can change forever...how do they deal with the first nine months and then the next 18 years? TROYELLA ALL THE WAY! CHADPAY too!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **The Moment of Time

**Author: **V-Hudgens (may change) 

**Rating: **T with M

**Summary: **Hollywood's hottest couple, Troy and Gabriella, are taking a new responsibility…parents. 

**Pairing: **TG CS

**------------------------------------------------------ **

**Chapter One**

_Gabriella's POV._

**Gabriella Montez- **_Starred in the Disney movie, "High School Musical". __**(Just switch the names…Sharpay-Ashley, Gabriella-Vanessa…get it?) **__Released three best selling albums _**(19)**

**Troy Bolton- **_Starred in many phenomenal movies, including High School Musical. _**(21)**

I paced nervously by my bathroom door, scared and nervous…yet mostly confused.

"This cannot be happening; at least not to me" I complained, "I thought I used protection"

Sharpay stood up from the bed that she was recently sitting on and walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my back, "I'm sure it'll be fine. We both know that Troy will stick by you"

Oh, my god. TROY!

I started to panic, "But what if he does leave me? What if he never wants to see me again? What if I have to raise this baby all alone?" I walked over to my bed and sighed while putting my head in my hands.

A few tears walked down my cheeks and soon I felt Sharpay hugging me from the side, "It'll be fine. And besides, I won't leave you. Chad and I will help you raise the baby, I'm sure your parents would understand, I mean you are nineteen"

Oh, god! My parents. They could kick me out, throw me on the street…make me abort my baby.

I began to sob louder. Sharpay pulled me closer to her.

After a few more sobs, I heard Sharpay say smoothly, "It's been five minutes"

I nodded and used my hand to wipe off some tears and began to stumble to the bathroom. As soon as I put my hand on the knob, I just couldn't do it. I ran back to my bed and laid down.

"Can you do it for me, Shar?" Sharpay nodded and walked into the bathroom. When she came out she looked kind of sad.

"I'm sorry, Ella"

My eyes widened! NO!

"But they could be wrong" Sharpay added quickly, "Why don't you schedule a doctor's appointment? You know what, I'll do it for you. We'll go in today…well if there's an opening"

I heard the door close before I could even say thank you. I decided to just lay on my bed and think about how my life would change and everyone I loved.

----------------- 

"Gabriella"

I took a deep breath and stood up, "Here"

The nurse smiled and led me through the doors and to my room, "Your doctor will be with you shortly"

I nodded began to look at my feet. Here I was, all alone.

"Gabriella?" A voice said. I looked up and saw a petite, red headed woman with a doctor's uniform on.

I nodded and she smiled at me.

"Hello. I'm Doctor Green. I'll be checking you up and looking for a baby" She stated in a cheerful manner.

I nodded again, to scared to speak.

"Just hop on the bed and we'll get started"

--------- 

I looked up at the ceiling. I couldn't sleep at all. I was so nervous about my test results. What if they're positive? My whole life will change. But if they're negative, I have the change of being a mom taken away from me.

The next thing I new, the sun was shining through my window. I must have fallen asleep when I blinked. I sat up, folded my legs in an Indian style and put my head in my hands.

"Knock, knock" A familiar voice said.

"Come in"

Samantha came into the room with Shadow in her hands.

"Hey sis" 

"Hey"

Samantha greeted me while placing Shadow on the bed. Shadow sniffed his way over to me and when he reached my legs, he looked up at me with his big black eyes.

"Hi, Shadow" I cooed to him. He licked my nose and jumped off the bed. He laid down on the carpet and watched as Samantha and I talked.

"So…" Samantha started, "You look a little pale, like you're sad. Everything okay?"

I smiled. Samantha and I were always close ever since she was born when I was seven.

My smile turned into a frown quickly, but I plastered a fake one on. I can't tell her that I might be pregnant before I even know.

"Um…I had a nightmare last night, it's no big thing, really" I lied. I hated lying to her though. Samantha and I always had an honest relationship as sisters and it pains me to know that I'm destroying that.

Samantha looked a little unconvinced but gave in, "Okay. I guess I'll leave you alone"

She slowly got up with caution and eyed me suspiciously while doing so. 

Shadow barked and I jumped, causing my head to fall…onto my pillow.

"Shadow, what is it?" Samantha asked in a baby voice, putting the puppy in her arm.

Shadow whimpered and ran out of the room, but stopped when he realized that the door was closed. He barked again and looked at me.

Samantha walked over and opened the door.

"I guess we'll leave you alone" she said as Shadow zoomed out of the room, "Bye"

"Bye"

----------- 

I walked into the hospital later that day and went up to the nurse.

"Hello, ma'am. How may I help you?"

I started to get nervous at what I would say, "U-um…I,I'm here to p-pick up m-my te-test results for th-the pregnan-"

"Say no more. Name?"

"G-Gabriella Montez"

She nodded and went behind a curtain. A few minutes later she came over and handed me an envelope. I gave her a smile and walked away.

----- 

"Did you open it? Did you open it?"

I glanced up to see Sharpay jumping from excitement or nervous-ment – if that's a word -. I sadly shook my head "no" and looked down.

"Oh" Sharpay stated, "Are you ever going to open it?"

"I don't know, Shar. Can you do it for me?"

She nodded and took the envelope in her hands. I saw her open it up and read it. Everything seamed to happen in slow motion for me. Sharpay squealed and jumped up and down before running over and giving me a hug.

I must not be pregnant. That's what I would have believed until she said something…

"Congrats, Mommy!"

I pulled back, my jaw dropped, I was speechless.

"Wh-what?"

"It's positive"

I just stood there, idle. I guess Sharpay could sense that I was sad because she instantly pulled me into another hug. This one was more of a sympathetic hug instead of a congratulation hug.

"So, how are you going to tell Troy and your parents? His parents too?" She added.

My eyes, widened. How would I tell him?

-------- 

**A/N- **Hey guys! Please review! I COULD USE IDEAS!

T

H

A

N

K 

…….Y O U


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The Moment of Time

**Title: **The Moment of Time

**Author: **V-Hudgens (may change) 

**Rating: **T with M

**Summary: **Hollywood's hottest couple, Troy and Gabriella, are taking a new responsibility…parents. 

**Pairing: **TG CS

**Chapter One**

_A/N – __**OMG! Thank you guys for all the reviews!**_

Gabriella's POV.

**Chapter Two**

A day went my. I decided to just stay in my room and eat mint chocolate chip ice cream…the best in the world. I wasn't even watching television. I was just staring at the wall, lost in thoughts.

_What if Troy doesn't approve of the baby?_

_What if _he _wants me to get an abortion?_

_Oh, my god! What if he abuses my-_

I shook my head, trying to get that awful thought out of my head. I leaned my head back onto my pillow and closed my eyes.

About two and a half hours later, I woke up. I got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom. Troy and I had a date at six-thirty and I planned on telling him tonight. I picked up my brush and gently stroked it through my hair, getting out all my knots. I placed the comb back down and heard my bedroom door open.

"Ella?"

Sharpay. I opened my bathroom door and found her sitting on my bed.

"There you are" I leaned my head against the door as she walked over to me.

"Hey"

"Hi. Are you ready for your date tonight? Are you going to tell Troy?" I nodded my head twice, one for each question, "What are you going to wear?"

I looked down at myself. Right now, I had on a Hollister shirt and a pair of pink sweat pants. I looked back at Sharpay and shrugged.

"Are you mad at me?" I shook my head, "Then why aren't you talking to me?" I shrugged.

"I'm just…" I stopped to think of a good word to describe what I was feeling…sad, helpless, confused, "…lost" I settled on.

Sharpay gave a comforting smile, "Oh, honey. It'll be okay, I promise"

I smiled at her. I had a great friend. I looked at the clock. 

_5:30_

I had an hour.

"Shar, if you don't mind, I'm just going to rest and think of what I'm going to say"

She nodded, gave me one more hug, and walked out.

"Call me later" she called back.

I giggled and sat on my bed. 

I walked through the hallway of the hotel and stopped when I reached the exit that lead to the beach that Troy rented out for our date. After giving the longest sigh I've ever given, I carefully walked up to the table and sat down.

"Hey. You're early"

I smiled, "So are you"

He gave a sly smile, "Oops"

I giggled and took a sip of my water. Now that I was pregnant, I didn't want to have caffeine. I was told that it might hurt the baby.

We ordered our dinner and we were already wrapped up in a conversation. The waiter came back with our food very quickly. I glanced down. Sardines, avocadoes, muscles, and halibut. Normally, those were foods that I hated, but right now they just sounded so good. It must be the cravings.

I saw Troy wrinkle his nose and look at my plate disgustedly.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

"Are _you _okay?" He repeated.

I smiled and nodded happily before taking a muscle out of the shell. I grabbed my fork and stabbed the muscle and placed it in my mouth. I did the same with the others and then looked back at Troy.

"Brie…" That was my nickname, "…Are you sure your fine? You hate sardines, avocadoes, clams, and halibut"

"Actually, they're muscles"

Troy nodded unconvinced and continued to stare at me.

"Is there something you would like to tell me?"

I sighed. _This _was the moment.

"Troy…I'm pregnant"

He stared at me like I was a lunatic, than started cracking up.

"That's a good one. No really?" He must've taken it as a joke.

"Troy" I repeated, "I'm going to have your kids"

I could see fire burning in his eyes.

"You SLUT!"

I was shocked, "What?"

"How could you have forgotten to take your pill?" He yelled.

"I'd like to see you try"

He slapped me across the face and kicked my stomach.

"Take that" He walked away and left me sobbing on the floor.

"Ella?" I heart a familiar voice say, but I ignored it, "Ella?" It came again. Only Sharpay and Samantha called me that, but Samantha was at a sleepover so she wouldn't be at the beach.

I wiped my tears away and opened them to see Sharpay. I looked around and saw that I was in my room.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You fell asleep. Now hurry, you and Troy have a date in less than a half and hour"

I gave a happy sigh. It was all a dream. Oh no! What if it was, like, some kind of premonition? What if god's telling me that I shouldn't tell Troy tonight.

Sharpay must have read my mind, "Ella, no matter what you're thinking, you're telling Troy about that baby. He deserves to know. Better sooner or later, right?" I nodded in agreement. I opened my mouth to tell her about the dream but she beat me to it, "And I know about that dream you had. I heard you in your sleep. It's not true, El. He won't mistreat you"

I smiled at Sharpay. She always knew how to cheer me up, "Thanks"

She smiled back, "Good. Now I picked an outfit for you to wear to the beach" She held up a pink skirt that if you twirled, the skirt would go all the way up along with a white top and denim jacket.

"Shoes?" Shoes were always my top priority in looking good. I do have three closets full of them. I was working on another, but those are shoes that I hate or never use. I was going to let Shadow play around in there…he'd have a field day chewing up my shoes.

Sharpay smirked again and set the outfit down on my bed and reached down picking up a pair of pink heals.

"Shar, it's a walk on the beach. As much as I want to, I can't wear those"

"I knew you were going to say" She dropped the shoes and picked up another pair, "That's why I got these"

"Shar, those are boots. I won't be able to walk"

She sighed, "I had a feeling you were going to tell me that so I picked out these" now she held up a pair of white flats with pink polka-dots. I smiled and nodded. She placed them by the outfit.

I stepped out of my car and saw Troy's figure staring at the ocean. I smiled and walked over to him. Once I reached him, I placed my arms around his neck. He turned around and smiled, giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"Hey, you're late"

"Troy, it's six twenty-eight…me – early, you – too early"

He chuckled and gently grabbed my lower back and softly laid me down on the sand.

I was about to ask him what he's doing but he tickled me before I could even protest.

"Tr-troy…st-st-op-stop…i-i-it" I managed to stutter in between giggles. He kept on tickling me. Finally, he rested his hands on the sand, but continued to hover over me. We managed to stay like that for what seamed to be an hour, but was only a few minutes.

Troy stood up and brushed himself off before stretching his hand out to me and helping me up. We both continued to brush the sand off of our clothes and linked hands, while walking down the beach.

"Brie…is there something you would like to tell me?"

"Why do you ask?"

"I can see it in your eyes. You're scared, nervous, confused, and mostly lost" Wow! He guessed every one of my feelings! I don't like feeling like a book, having people being able to read me, hand and foot.

"Actually…there is" I forced out, "not"

Damn! Why couldn't I just say it?!

"Okay" Troy said unconvinced.

We continued to walk along the beach. The wind picked up and was blowing our hair all over the place. Troy placed his hands on my hips and picked me up, spinning me in the air.

"Troy, STOP!" I screamed playfully with a smile on my face, "Come on, put…me down" He still spun me, "The baby might get hurt" I blurted out. Troy finally stopped and put me down. He looked at me nervously.

"…what?"

"I,I- got to go" I turned around and began to make a run for it but I was too slow. His hands were already on my stomach pulling me back.

"Brie…look at me" I dared not to move, "Please, Brie…I won't hurt you" I closed me eyes and turned around but looked at the floor. He placed a hand on my waist and used the other to lift my chin up and make me look at him, "Are you pregnant?"

I nodded sadly and looked down again.

"Is it mine?"

"Of course it is"

Before I knew it, I was already wrapped up in a hug, "How far along are you?" He whispered in my ear.

"I don't know. I have an ultra-sound in two days. Can you please come with me?" I whimpered into his chest, "I don't want to go alone. At least not to my first one"

"Of course, Brie-Ella. I love you. What time is it?"

"It's at eight thirty in the morning"

"Why so early?"

"I was hoping my parents would still be asleep by that time"

"Okay, I guess I'll pick you up at eight. What hospital?"

"The one on the corner of Lakeview" I answered. Troy looked at me shocked.

"That's like…forty-five minutes away from your house. Why so far?"

"I didn't want anyone of my mom's friends of the paparazzi seeing me"

Troy nodded in understanding, "My house is closer. You can just stay with me so we don't have to worry about your parents"

I smiled at him, "Thanks"

The next morning, I called Sharpay exactly like I promised.

"Hello?"

"Hey, did I wake you?"

I could hear her shoot up out of bed, "Yes, but I'm glad. So, so, so…."

I pretended to be confused, "So what?" I knew what she was talking about but it's fun to make her wait.

"What happened? What happened?" 

"Wow! Somebody's cheerful this morning" I giggled.

"Don't change the subject missy"

"He accepted it-" I started.

"Like I said"

I ignored her, "And is coming with me to the ultra-sound tomorrow"

"So far, I'm right"

I ignored her again, "And we're going to raise this child together"

I instantly took my phone away from my ear, knowing what was next. I heard her squeal loudly.

After a few seconds, I reattached the phone just in time to hear Chad whine.

"Shar" He moaned"…shut up. It's only…ten o'clock"

I giggled, "Bye Shar"

**CHAPPY EASTER! – **Get it. Instead of Happy Easter, this is a chapter so I put Chappy Easter. I know it's lame but who cares? – **THINK OF THIS AS MY PRESENT TO YOU! **_**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**_

The next chappie will be up as soon as possible. REVIEW! I'm obsessed with hearing your thoughts and ideas.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: The Moment of Time

**Title: **The Moment of Time

**Author: **V-Hudgens (may change)

**Rating: **T with M

**Summary: **Hollywood's hottest couple, Troy and Gabriella, are taking a new responsibility…parents.

**Pairing: **TG CS

**Chapter One**

_Gabriella's POV._

**Chapter Three**

Troy and I just arrived back at my house. We just got back from the doctor's appointment. I'm so happy! A little baby…girl or boy. EEP! I can't wait. I got out and slammed the door.

"Are you coming?"

He nodded and got out as well.

"I have to call Sharpay. She'll kill me if I don't call her within the next ten minutes"

Troy chuckled.

"That's fine"

I nodded. We walked inside to be greeted by Shadow. He circled around us with his tail wagging away. He let out a soft bark and stopped to sit.

I giggled and carefully picked him up and walked with him into my room.

* * *

"I know" Sharpay's voice rang through the room. She was on speaker so Troy could hear her too, not like he was paying attention but I'm so nice…that's why I did it.

"I can't wait until I actually get to hold them in my arms. Both my little girls"

"Girls?"

"Or boys. I want one of each"

Troy decided to speak up, "I can't wait to have two boys"

"Boys?" Sharpay repeated in the same tone.

"Or one of each"

Sharpay giggled, "I can't wait to be pregnant. You're so lucky"

"You'll change your mind once you get there" Troy spoke. I slapped his arm, but it didn't seam to effect him that much.

"Why?"

"I always wanted a little girl. You know? I want to be able to talk to her about her period, or her pregnancies. I want to be her friend. Be a _cool mom_"

"You are cool. My dad used to call you a cool cat"

"That is so different"

"Well, you do have a cat. Fluffy? What ever happened to him?"

"A coyote ate him"

I think my mood swings kicked in. I started crying uncontrollably. Troy noticed and took the phone from me.

"I'll call you back, Shar. Bye"

"I don't want _you _to call me back. I want to talk to Ella"

"Fine._ She_ will call you back. Bye"

"Why can't she talk now?"

"She's crying"

"Oh. The poor little thing. Is she okay? Should I come ov-"

"NO! Please, stay at your house. Bye"

I heard Sharpay mumble something.

"I heard that"

"Whatev. Is she going to be okay"

"She will be if I can hang up"

"Well no body said you ca-"

Her voice stopped as Troy hung up the phone.

After a lot of whispers and hugs, I managed to calm down.

* * *

Troy and I walked downstairs to the living room. But before we got to the living room, my mom blocked us.

"We need to talk"

"What about?" My mom looked at Troy and then put her hand on the wall, leaning against it.

"Hmm…maybe the fact that my teenage daughter is pregnant and I don't know about it"

My eyes widened as did Troy's!

SHIT!

**Hey! I know this chapter is short, but I'm grounded from the computer so I can't write long chapters. My mom will be home in exactly two minutes so I had to stop here.**

**BYE!**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Chapter 4

Title: The Moment of Time

**Title: **The Moment of Time

**Author: **V-Hudgens (may change)

**Rating: **T with M

**Summary: **Hollywood's hottest couple, Troy and Gabriella, are taking a new responsibility…parents.

**Pairing: **TG CS

_A/N – HEY GUYS! I'M SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER PREVIOUSLY! I THOUGHT THAT THAT WAS A GOOD PLACE TO END IT! IF YOU READ MY AUTHOR'S NOTE FROM CHAPTER THREE, YOU'D KNOW THAT I WAS GROUNDED! ANYWAY….__**KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING AND SUBMIT ANY IDEAS THAT YOU MIGHT HAVE…**_

-Crazy

-Stupid

-Wack

….i'll accept them! SOMETIMES THEY GIVE ME A BRAND NEW IDEA!!

Gabriella's POV

**Chapter Four**

**Recap:**

"_We need to talk"_

"_What about?" My mom looked at Troy and then put her hand on the wall, leaning against it._

"_Hmm…maybe the fact that my teenage daughter is pregnant and I didn't know about it"_

_My eyes widened, as did Troy's!_

_SHIT!_

How did she find out? I thought I did a good job at keeping it a secret.

I finally got the courage to speak, "Wh-what?" I hope I heard wrong, I really do.

"I heard you on the phone"

I pursed my lips together and sucked them into my mouth. I turned to Troy who looked scared and nervous. I opened my mouth to say something, but my mom turned away from me.

She picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"_Hello" _I heard a male voice say.

"Hey, honey" My eyes widened! She was calling my father, "Can you come home please?"

She looked at me and smirked. Why was my mother being so evil? I looked at Troy and at the same time he looked at me. I leaned into him as he snaked an arm around my waist. Even though I was more comforted, I was still scared and nervous.

"Bye, honey" My mom said and hung up the phone. She turned to Troy and me, "Your father will be home in ten minutes, _then _we'll have our argument about this…this-"

"Baby" I finished for her.

"Accident" She corrected and walked in between Troy and me and up the stairs, followed by a loud slam I assume came from her door.

I couldn't help it! My mood swings were kicking in again. A few tears rolled down my cheeks as I closed my eyes to let more fall. Soon, I felt two thumbs wipe my tears away. I opened my eyes but my tears made my eyes blurry. I used the back of my hand to wipe my eyes and noticed Troy with a concerned face.

"Brie…are you okay?"

I sniffled but nodded my head.

Troy smiled and pulled me into a hug. I heard the door open and quickly pulled away from Troy to turn around and find my father with a worried and confused face.

"Gabi, why were you crying?"

I sniffled and looked at Troy, asking him with my eyes to tell my dad.

He looked at my father and than the floor, "You'll find out soon enough"

I nodded in agreement and placed a hand over my stomach.

He smiled, "Okay. Now where's your mother? She sounded really…mad on the phone"

Troy and I both stayed silent.

"GINA!"

She came running down the stairs and smiled when she saw my dad. She walked over to the kitchen table and took a seat.

"Sit" she ordered. I looked at my dad and saw his confused face as he walked to the table. Troy took my hand and together we walked to the four-chaired table and sat next to each other. My father cleared his throat and we all looked and my mom, "Gabriella?" I winced. She only called me by my full name when I was in trouble, "Is there something you would like to tell your father?" she continued.

I sighed. Troy placed his hand over mine as if to say 'I'm here, don't worry'.

"D-daddy" I started using my convincing word, "I-I, you're going to have a grandchild"

My father stared at me for what seams like forever. I used my eyes to look at my mom without moving my head. She had a satisfied smirk on her face and waiting for my dad to explode. I looked at my father. His face broke out into a smile.

"Congrats" I was so shocked. I looked at Troy who had the same face as me, "How far along you?"

I looked at Troy, signaling that he could answer the question. He caught on and spoke up.

"The doctor said that she was about…um…ten weeks?" he checked with me. I thought about it and then nodded soon after.

"Yeah, two and a half months"

"Well, I can hardly wait another seven months"

"It's two" Troy told my parents

"Huh?" My parents both asked, confused.

"We're having twins" I said, clearing it up for my parents.

I looked at my parents, one at a time. My mother looked like she was getting ready to explode. My father looked happy and satisfied.

* * *

"Gabs, why don't you back some things and stay with Troy tonight"

I looked at him and he nodded, draping an arm around my shoulders.

"I'll help you pack"

"Brie…how much stuff did you need to bring?" Troy whined. I gave him my famous pout face, "It's only one night"

I gave a sad face and looked down, "I forgot" I heard the trunk slam shut.

I heard Troy sigh and walk up to me, "Well, I guess you should move in. I mean we are going to have to live with each other when the kids are born"

"Okay" I smirked. Troy smiled with me and kissed my forehead.

"Let's get going"

After about fifteen minutes, we arrived at Troy's house.

I got out of the car and slammed the door shut. After we loaded everything into the house, we cuddled up on the bed and watched a movie.

Troy placed his lips on my ear, "I love you, Brie"

I looked up at him and smiled, "I love you, too, Troy"

He smiled and captured my lips in a passionate kiss that grew to be firey. Soon, he laid me out on the bed as our clothes were scattered everywhere.

Troy and I laid on the bed in each other's arms enjoying the afterglow of sex.

"That was great"

I nodded, too tired to speak.

He looked at me, "Up for another round?"

I slapped his chest and sat up.

"Was that suppose to hurt?"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, I'm sorry" I stated sarcastically, "I forgot about you-"

"Knock, knock" A preppy voice came.

"Uhhh" Troy groaned, rolling on his back and putting the pillow up to his face.

"Come in" I called.

Sharpay soon appeared in sight.

I looked up at her, "How did you come in?"

"You left the door open so I sneaked in. I heard you guys "making love" so I waited until you were done"

Troy smiled, "Thank you"

I slapped his chest again, but he still showed no emotion of hurt like before.

Sharpay scoffed, "Anyway, how's the baby doing?"

I smiled, "Pretty good"

"Eep!" she squealed, "I can-NOT _wait _to be an auntie" Sharpay smirked. Than her face fell, "Oh, my god. I'm going to be an auntie at twenty-three. My life's falling apart!"

Troy rolled his eyes while I just stared at her.

He started laughing. Sharpay through a pillow at him.

"Ow"

"Good"

He stuck his tongue out at her, which made me laugh.

"I'm going to be a mother at the age of nineteen, my mom hates me, and the press will soon be on my guess...I would _so much _rather be in your position than in my own"

"Oh, god, Bolton! We're still on sticking our tongue out?! Real mature" Sharpay stated, blowing her nails than looked at me, "Oh, honey...it'll be okay. You have me, Chad, Troy, your father, and Troy's..."

"We didn't tell Troy's parents yet, but thanks"

"Look, who's talking? Ms. French Manicure" I laughed at Troy as he talked to Sharpay.

"Well, I have to look perfect! I'm a _girl_! You" She pointed him up and down, "Are a…_guy_"

"That's sexist" Troy stated.

I decided to step in, "Now that we've stated the obvious, will you two please stop fighting?"

"Fine" they echoed.

A long silence came over us.

"Shar?" Troy asked, "Can you…you know, leave?"

Sharpay scoffed, "Fine! Like I would want to be here! And it's Miss Evans to you"

"Uh-huh, right, Sharpay" He nodded.

She turned around and shot him her "Ashley" glare.

"I'm going to make you wish that we were _NEVER _co-stars"

He fake laughed, "YOU'RE ALREADY THERE!"

**Reminder: Remember, I switched Sharpay to Ashley is HSM...HEHE!**

**HEY GUYS! I'm trying to make these chapters long, I really am. I just can't think of IDEAS! Anyway, REVIEW! **

**Please submit ideas! I'll try and update the next chapter soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

Title: The Moment of Time

**Title: **A Moment in Time

**Author: **V-Hudgens (may change)

**Rating: **T with M

**Summary: **Hollywood's hottest couple, Troy and Gabriella, are taking a new responsibility…parents.

**Pairing: **TG CS

**Chapter One**

_A/N – __**OMG! Thank you guys for all the reviews!**_

Gabriella's POV.

Chapter Five

I was now eleven weeks pregnant. My mom refused to talk to Troy and I for the last three days. My dad has been helping us move in and we finished unpacking yesterday.

"We should totally paint this room a light purple" I suggested, admiring what would soon be the nursery.

"But if we have a boy, I don't think purple would be a good color"

"Ugh! I cannot wait another three months to find out the sex" I sighed and leaned against Troy.

"Speaking of sex, you wanna…"

"I do NOT" I stated. Uh-oh. My sex hormones were kicking in, "YES, I do"

He picked me up wedding style and carried me in the room, carefully laying to me down on the bed. He pressed his lips to mine and slowly unzipped my pants and unbuttoned my blouse. I slid off his T-shirt and shorts and soon our clothes were shattered everywhere.

"**Are **you _sure _the crib won't look good in _that _corner?" I whined. Troy sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"It looks fine, baby"

"Okay" I sighed and plopped down on the rocking chair.

"You tired?" Troy asked, standing next to me.

"Little bit"

I stretched out my arms to him. He rolled his eyes and picked me up like how I would soon be holding my girls…butt on the hip and arms around the torso.

Troy walked out of the room and into the hallway until he reached our room. After laying me down on the bed gently, he kissed my nose lovingly and sat next to me.

"What do you want to do?" Troy spoke up.

I shrugged, "We need to pick out names"

"Brrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeee" Troy whined, "You're not even three months yet. We still have about six more months to go"

"Well, let's just think of a lot of names, I'll write them down and then we'll see where it gets us. Remember, we need two boy and two girl names"

He nodded and stared off into space.

**"Are **you sure you don't like the name Theodora?" Ew!

"Troy...?"

"I know, I know. The name gives you shivers and you puke at the thought of naming our beautiful child...Theodora" Troy finally finished. It took him at least thirty seconds to say that name.

"What about-"

"No!"

"Do you li-"

"Do you think I'll like it?"

"How 'bou-"

"Absolutely-"

"Really?"

"Not" Troy frowned and sighed. This name thing really is hard.

"Lily?"

"N- that's cute, but n- I'll think about it"

"Fredorino?"

I turned my head to look at Troy, "Are you crazy?"

"Only about you"

I rolled my eyes, "What about Miley?"

"After Miley Cyrus?"

I nodded.

"Nah" He waved a hand.

"Sophie?"

"Too common"

"Sophi_a_?"

"Nope"

"Frankie?"

"Huh?"

"Never mind"

I sighed. "Thank you" I whispered.

"Joy? Faith? Hope? Hannah? Grace? Maya?"

"Uh-huh" I sighed.

"Megan?"

I opened my mouth to protest, but realized I like the name, "Sure"

"So Megan and/or Lily if it's a girl or girls. Wait! Do you like the name Hailey?" Troy nodded, "Good. Now for boys..."

Troy put on a thinking face. I giggled as I watched him...he looked ridiculous.

I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down the names….

_Megan_

_Lilly_

_Hailey_

"Francis?"

"No"

"Cody?"

"Maybe"

"I GOT IT!" Troy screamed while he jumped on the bed.

"What? What? What is it?" I asked, eager to find out.

He looked at me and smiled…

"Troy Junior"

I gave a fake laugh, "Ha! Ha! Ha- NO!"

"Jen?"

"Isn't that a girl name?" I asked.

"You're being sexist"

"Troy, that not-" I was about to fight with him, but I closed my mouth…I was too tired to argue, "Never mind"

"Do you have any names?"

I thought about it for a minute, "Tyler? Jake? Josh?"

Troy paused for a moment, "I like Tyler and Jacob"

I nodded and scribbled it down on the note. Now we had three names picked out…

_Megan_

_Lilly_

_Hailey_

_Tyler_

_Jacob_

"Just one more boy" I stated.

"I got it!" Troy screamed again.

"What?"

"Zen" He stated.

I stared at him blankly, "Not going to happen"

"Fiddle?"

"You're kidding, right?"

He shook his head.

"Oh, well then…no"

"Mario?"

"Nuh-uh"

"Martin?"

I shook my head.

"Can you please be serious about this for one minute?" I sighed.

"Fine" Troy said.

"Zeus?"

"Trooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooy"

"Fine, fine. I know"

"David"

"Finally, A REAL NAME! But no" I stated.

Troy growled and fell onto the bed.

"Jesse? Daniel? Joey?"

I simply shook my head, "No to all"

I heard Troy give a deep sigh.

"Pual? Ellio? Nicholas?"

"Nooooooooooooooooooooope"

"Jack?"

"…after your father?"

He nodded.

"Uh-uh"

"Shadow?"

"Only if our baby turns out black"

"Uhh…Jamie?"

"Jamie? Isn't that a girl name?" I asked.

Troy shrugged, "He can be named James, we just call him Jamie for a nickname"

I nodded and glanced down at the five names we had.

_Megan_

_Lilly_

_Hailey_

_Tyler_

_Jacob_

_Jamie_

"Well, I think that's all" I stated.

Troy nodded, "Let's eat"

I giggled and we walked down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Ice cream?"

I nodded and took a seat on the couch. I folded my legs Indian style and placed the bowl in the center of my triangle shaped leg creation. I got my spoon and dumped a huge spoonful of cookies 'n cream ice cream into my mouth.

"Mmm…brainfreeze"

Troy laughed. I slapped him.

"Sorry. Let's watch television" I nodded and grabbed the remote, turning the television on.

"**And now, we have an inside scoop. Young superstar, Troy Bolton, has gotten his girlfriend, Gabriella Montez, pregnant. How do we know? Even though Gabriella isn't showing yet, Gina Montez, mother to Gabriella, came down and told us herself. But not only is Gabriella Montez pregnant, Gina **_**also **_**told us that this pregnant teen superstar is pregnant…with twins! Is this true? Well, if it is…all of our "Troyella" fans must be screaming with glory! Well, that's all for today from **_EXTRA _**but we'll report back soon with the truth. My name is Davey Crocker and I'm saying…goodbye"**

I wiped my eyes and grabbed the remote, pressing rewind.

**-Gina also told us that this pregnant teen superstar is pregnant…with twins! Is this true? Well, if it is…all of our Tro-"**

I re-winded it again.

**-teen superstar is pregnant…with twins!**

Tears flooded my eyes. They already knew?! And it was because of my stupid MOTHER?!

I can't believe this! I didn't even want them to find out, but I knew they would eventually!

"Can I even call her my mother anymore?"

"Don't say that" He stated wiping away some of my tears.

"Why not? She obviously doesn't care about me"

"Of course she does, Brie"

I hiccupped, "When are we gong to tell your parents?"

Troy bit his lip, "I don't know. They went on a business trip last week. They should be back around…hmm…maybe next week"

"Okay"

"You need to be cheered up. I know exactly what to do"

I widened my eyes, "Take me shopping and buy me five pairs of shoes along with three purses that match it and maybe some cute belts to go along as well as some headbands?" I said quickly, all in one breath.

Troy shook his head, "No, princess"

"Buy me a really cute top with a short skirt to match?"

"Uh-uh, beauty"

I giggled. I loved the cute – yet corny – nicknames he made up for me.

"Have sex with me whenever my hormones kick in?"

"I'd do that with or without the hormones, love"

I rolled my eyes.

"So…what are you going to do"

Troy gave an evil grin.

My eyes opened bigger, "Oh, no! No, no, no, no, no! Please, NO!"

Too late. He started. He was tickling me.

"Pl-ple-ease st-stop"

"Not gonna happen, my princess"

"I-I lo-lo-love y-ou"

He stopped. He lifted up my shirt.

"I love you" He said to the right side of my stomach and kissed it, "And I love you" He said to the other side and kissed it again. He brought his face up to mine and kissed my lips softly, "And I definitely love you" He pulled me into another kiss. I completely responded to it.

When we pulled away, I looked into his eyes, "Do you think we'll get through this?"

He smiled and rested his forehead on mine, "I know we will"

"I can't wait to see our twins"

"Me either, love"

I opened my mouth to ask him another question, "Do we have chocolate?"

He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"I need chocolate, Troy! I'm pregnant! I'm a girl! Girl's like chocolate! Girl's _need _chocolate! I canNOT live without chocolate"

"That is so sexist"

"What's up with you and being "sexist" these days?"

Troy was about to respond, but my cell phone rang.

_Oh, Mickey, you're so fine_

_You're so fine, you blow my mind._

_Hey Mickey! _

_Hey! _

_Hey!_

_Hey Mickey!_

"Hello?"

"Hey, Ella"

"Oh, hey Shar"

"I heard about what your mom did. How are you holding up?" More tears came to my eyes as I remembered the current events of just a little while ago.

"Good…I guess" I sighed. I used the back of my hand to wipe off my fallen tears.

"Okay, well if you need me you know I'm right here. Just one phone call away"

I giggled, "Thanks, Sharpie"

"You're welcome"

We said our goodbye's and hung up the phone.

"You feeling better?"

I turned to Troy, "Not much"

He pulled me into a hug.

_Oh, Mickey, why are you pretty?_

_Can't you understand?_

_When you take me by the heart_

_And you take me by the hand._

"How come the ring-tone is different?"

"That's my family ring-tone, the other is my friends"

_Oh Mickey, you're so pretty_

_Can't you understand?_

_It's guys like you Mickey!_

_Oh, what you do, Mickey! Do, Mickey!_

_Don't break my heart, Mickey._

"I hope that's not my mom. The last thing I want to do is talk to that bastard"

"Gabs"

"Sorry, she just makes me so _mad_! I hope she dies"

_Oh, Mickey, why are you pret-_

"Hello?"

"Gabi?"

I sighed, "Hey, daddy"

"Listen, I'm sorry about what your mother-"

"She's not my mother and I never want to see her again"

"Honey, I understand, but-"

"But nothing. What she did was unforgivable! I can not and will not forgive her! I love her…but I hate her at the same time"

"I understand-"

"No, you don't, Dad! When we were ready, _Troy and I _were going to tell the press or let them figure it out. I don't even know what's happening. And what if something goes wrong, than we'll be having the whole wide world's sympathy and I don't want that"

"Sweety-"

"Not only that, she told them I had TWINS! Got I could just kick her-"

"Honey, she's in the hospital"

I froze. Was this true?

"You're lying"

"Honey, she fell down the stairs at midnight last night after coming home from telling the press"

Oh, great! Should I feel sorry…or satisfied.

She's my mother, but she really upset me.

**Hey guys! Phew…this chappie was long. Well, I hope it makes up for my short Chapter Three chappie. Anyways, REVIEW! I bet you all HATE Gina! Well, don't worry. She'll come around…hopefully.**

**OH, and if you could help me with the names? What gender should they be?**

**Pick two girl names and a boy name…**

_Hailey_

_Lilly_

_Megan_

_Jamie_

_Tyler_

_Jacob_

I think I like the name Jamie Tyler Bolton or Tyler Jacob Bolton and Hailey Lilly Bolton or Hailey Megan Bolton…

**THANKS FOR READING…**

_**Trailer for those of you who read my author's notes. I know a lot of people just skip them, but…sometimes if you read them you get a prize.**_

"_Gina Montez?"_

"_I'm her daughter"_

"_You're mother hit her head pretty hard, therefore…"_

"**Ms. Montez, one of your children isn't getting enough nutrients"  
**

"I love you, mom. Please don't leave me. About what I said…"

"_What if she dies, Troy?"_

"_She won't"_

"_The doctor said that there's a…"_

"**Mom, dad…Gabriella's pregnant…with my child"**

"I'm proud of you, Brie. You've gone through so much this week"

(**hey guys! I hope you liked the preview! You probably have many questions…**

"**What's gonna happen with Gina?"**

"**Are the babies going to be all right"**

"**What will Lucille and Jack Bolton say to their son about him soon becoming a father"**

_READ and you will FIND OUT!_

_Anyway, I'm might get a dog. Either a Lhasa-Poo or Shit-Szu-Bichon. I have a few names…_

_-Ellie_

_-Koti (Pronounced Cody I just wanted to mix it up a little since it is for a dog"_

_-Trooper_

_-Carmen_

What do you like better?

Anyway...I won't be able to UPDATE for a while. I just got a new pupper (three month old Lhasa-Poo) and she's so cute, but requires a LOT of attention which is why this chappie was SO LONG! Not that long...but LONG!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: The Moment of Time

**Title: **The Moment of Time

**Author: **V-Hudgens (may change)

**Rating: **T with M

**Summary: **Hollywood's hottest couple, Troy and Gabriella, are taking a new responsibility…parenthood.

**Pairing: **TG CS

**-- **

**Chapter Six**

Gabriella's POV.

--

"_Honey, she's in the hospital"_

_I froze. Was this true?_

"_You're lying"_

"_Honey, she fell down the stairs at midnight last night after coming home from telling the press"_

"H-huh?"

"I'm sorry, but it's true. Listen, we'll be at CreekSide General Oak Hospital if you want to come. You don't have to, though. I'll understand"

"Bye"

I slowly hung up the phone and walked to the couch. I sat on Troy's lap and started crying into his chest.

"Baby? Wh-what's wrong?" He asked while stroking my hair.

"Th-this is c-can't be h-happening"

"What's happening?" I sighed. I looked up at Troy and softly told him,

"M-my m-mom's in the ho-hospital"

He stayed silent for a minute before carrying out to the car.

--

I can't believe my mom – _my mommy_ – is in the hospital. I mean I know my mom did some pretty nasty things these last few days, and no doubt that I still hate her, but she is my mother and I do love her…at least I think I do.

"Brie?" I turned my head to see Troy looking at me. We were in his car driving to the hospital, "Are you okay?"

I shrugged, "I guess. This isn't the brightest news. I don't know whether to be sad…or happy" I breathed.

He kept his left arm on the wheel and used the other to drape it over my shoulder and hold me close to him, "It'll be fine. She'll be fine. Our babies will be fine. We'll be fine"

I sniffled and looked up at him, "Promise?"

He stopped at a red light and looked down at me. After a short smile, he gently kissed my lips, "I promise"

I exhaled my breath and leaned on his shoulder while he started driving again.

"Do you really think she'll make it?" I asked curiously.

Troy sighed, "Yes. She will. And even if she's not with you here" He opened his hands like fireworks to represent all around me, "she'll definitely be with you here" He took my hand in his own and rested it on my hand.

I smiled, "I love you"

"I love me, too"

--

"Hello. Welcome to Creek Side General Oak Hospital. How may I help you?" Oh, god. A peppy redhead. Just what I need right now. **(No offense)**

"Um…I'm looking for Gina Montez"

"Ooooooooof" –She stretched out-, "course you are. You're Gabriella _Montez_ and she's Gina _Montez_…" This girl kept going on and on. Finally, she stopped and told us to wait in the waiting room. God damn that woman can talk.

We waited in the waiting room for forever. Finally a doctor came out…

"Gina Montez?"

I stood up right away, "I'm her daughter"

I could tell that a few of the children that were in the hospital waiting room were staring at me when they heard "Montez". I heard a few whispers but chose to ignore them.

The doctor nodded, "Very well, then. Follow me" I inhaled a deep breath.

"It'll be okay. She'll be fine. I promise" Troy whispered in my ear. I looked at him and nodded. He flashed me a "good luck" smile and I turned on my heel and walked away, following the doctor.

He led me into a small spot outside of a room.

"This is your mom's room" He pointed to the door behind us that said 'Room 228', "I assume you will like to know what's wrong with her"

I nodded and inhaled another deep breath. I sucked in my lips and waited for the news I hope to be good.

"You're mother hit her head pretty hard on the tiles of your floor. A lot of blood came out. We were able to replace a little bit, but not all. She slipped into a coma and has a major concussion that we might just not be able to cure" I nodded, telling him to continue, "She should wake up in about a few weeks to months if everything is okay, but there is a fifty/fifty chance on what will happen"

I bit my lip. I knew that I would regret asking this question, "What's the worse that can happen?"

The doctor licked his lips and answered, "She could slip away" **(Okay, I'm not sure if that could really happen because I'm not an expert, but since it is fanFICTION, I'm going to make it up just like how I want to. So I know that this probably isn't right, just don't flame me! You can tell me, but I can make real life changes since it is my FICTION story. Lol)**

I felt a huge lump in my throat and nodded a thank you.

"You can go in and see her if you would like"

I smiled and walked into my mother's room. She had a few bruises on her arms and a black and blue eye. I inhaled a sharp breath before walking closer to her head. I peeked behind and almost collapsed into tears. Her head had a big line of blood through it.

Not being able to watch any more, I started to walk through the door. I could've sworn that I heard my mom call me. I turned around and looked at her, "Mom?" I asked, making my way back to her.

No answer.

I sighed and grabbed her hand, "Look, mami. I know that you weren't too found of me and Troy having a baby and you were even madder when you found out that we wanted to keep it and not abort it. Although I said some pretty horrible things about you, just know that I love you very much" A few tears rolled down my cheeks. The door swung open and there stood my dad and Samantha.

Sammy had tears in her eyes. She went over to mom and cried into her chest. My dad came over to me and sat in the chair next to me. After he draped an arm around me, I bawled into his chest. A few minutes later, I felt a new pair of arms around me. I looked over my shoulder and saw Troy. I ran into his chest and sobbed out my emotions. He caressed circles on my back for a while.

--

I woke up the next day on the couch with Troy next to me. He was smiling as I opened my eyes.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty" He smiled. I reflected his face and leaned on his arm.

"Was it a dream?"

"You mean you're mom being in a fifty/fifty state of dying or surviving…no" I felt more tears well up in my eyes.

"…oh"

We both stayed silent for a while.

"Troy?"

"Yeah?"

"About my mo-"

"She'll be fine, baby" He answered before I could ask.

"But what if she dies?" I threw in.

"She's won't die"

"But the doctor said that there's a higher percentage change of her dying than living"

He pulled me closer to him, "If she's anything like you…she'll be and stay strong and survive"

I smiled. We just sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes.

Finally Troy spoke up, "Come on, babe. We have to go to your check-up" I nodded and we drove to the hospital, a different one to where my mom is, thank god.

--

I walked out of the hospital, scared and nervous. How can this be happening? My baby…not getting enough nutrients?

**FLASHBACK**

_The nurse just took Troy and I into the room. _

"_How have you been doing?"_

_I shrugged, "My mom might die, the press know that I'm pregnant, and I have to deal with this stupid, "fame and fortune" life. How do you think I'm doing?" I snapped._

"_I'll go with not so well"_

"_Ding1 Ding! Ding! We have a winner"_

_Troy stood up from his chair, "Excuse us"_

_The nurse nodded and stood up, "I'll be back in a minute" She said and walked out of the room. Once she did, Troy faced me._

"_Brie, I know you're still sad about your mom and the press, but you have to relax. It's not good for the babies"_

_I sighed. Why did he always have to be right, "You're right. I'm sorry"_

"_That's my girl" He smiled and pulled me into a hug._

_The nurse came back in and asked a few more questions before leaving and having the doctor come in._

This is when it all started…

_She did an ultra-sound. Everything was going great until I saw her frown and say,._

"_Uh-oh"_

_I sat up, "Uh-oh? What do you mean, "uh-oh"?" I asked._

"_Well, Gabriella, it seams like one of your babies is very small compared to how it should be"_

"_And the other?"_

"_Perfectly fine" She smiled._

"_What's wrong with the 'small one'?" Troy asked._

"_She's not getting enough nutrients"_

"_She?" I asked._

_Doctor Green chuckled, "Don't get your hopes up just yet. It might be a girl or boy. I don't know, but we'll find out in…" She used her chair to stroll over to her folder that held all of my baby information, "five more weeks"_

**FLASHBACK OVER**

"Troy?" I asked when we got into the car.

He started the car and looked at me, "Yeah?"

"When do you want to tell your parents?"

"Um…I don't know. Tomorrow?"

The next day was bright and sunny. The day we finally tell his parents.

--

We got out of Troy's car and walked up to his parents' house. He rang the doorbell twice, before his mom answered the door.

"Troy? Gabriella? What a pleasant surprise" Troy's mother, Lucille, said, "JACK! GET DOWN HERE!"

"COMING" A faint voice replied.

Lucille rolled her eyes, "Come on in. I just maid dinner if you two would like to join us" I looked at Troy and he shook his head.

"We'll be quick. We just need to tell you some things"

"If you haven't already found out" I mumbled.

Lucille turned around, "What was that, Gabi?"

"Nothing"

She nodded and turned back around.

"**Mom, **dad, Derek…" Troy stated looking at both of his parents. Right now, Troy and I were cuddled on the small sofa while his parents and brother sat on the larger couch, "…Gabriella's pregnant…with my child"

I sucked in my lips, waiting for them to answer. I turned to Troy who looked just as nervous as I was. He gave me a gentle squeeze while his parents were still in shock.

"Yo, dude. You knocked her up" Derek laughed.

"Derek" Lucille said.

"I can't believe you screwed her" He went on.

Jack stood up, "Derek! Go to your room"

Derek frowned and walked towards the staircase, "I can't believe you two did the horizontal polka" What the hell? What is the horizontal polka?

Troy looked at his mom, "Mommy?" He asked in a little kid voice. I was to scared to laugh.

Finally, she broke out into smile and ran to hug us, "Oh! Congratulations! I can't wait to be a grandma. When are you do?"

"I should – if everything goes right – give birth to them in nineteen weeks. Right now I'm eleven weeks. I think about three months"

She smiled and gave a small cheer, "Ooh, yay. Do you know the sex?"

"We'll know in five weeks" Troy answered.

"But I do know that I'm pregnant with twins" I smiled.

Her smile grew even more.

"Dad?" I heard Troy say. My smiled turned around into a frown. I looked at Jack and he looked mad.

"How did this happen? How could you NOT USE PROTECTION?!" He yelled.

I got really scared by his outburst. I assume that Troy could tell because he pulled me in closer, possessively.

"I,I'm sorry" I whispered.

Lucille spoke up, "Oh, sweetie! Don't be sorry"

"She should be. She ruined both, her and Troy's, life. Well, she's not ruining my son. This baby will be aborted as soon as possible"

_Not again! _I thought.

Lucille stood up, "You two better leave" WE got up and walked our way out of the house, "I'll take care of him" She assured before shutting the door. Once we got in the car, I collapsed into tears.

Troy pulled me close to him, "It's okay, baby. I'm so proud of you"

I pulled away and wiped my eyes, "Really?" I sniffled.

He smiled, "Yeah. You've been through so much this past week. There's no body that I know that could handle this as well as you. I love you so much"

"I love you, too"

**A/N- **Hey guys! So, as I stated before, I know NOTHING about hospitals so don't flame me, please. This is my story so I can do whatever I want. Before I go on, I just wanted to say THANKS FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS! I really appreciate it and I hope to keep them coming.

So, some of you wanted to hear about my new pup. Well,

-She's three months old (13 weeks to be exact)

-She's a Lhasa-Poo (Lhasa Apso/Poodle mix)

-Her name's Isabella (Izzy, Iz, Bella, Bell, Izzers, Bell-erina)

-She knows the hand movements for sit, lay down, shake hands, and roll over

-She's very shrude

TRAILER FOR NEXT CHAPTER

Three Weeks Later

"**Hello?"**

"**Miss Montez?"**

"**Yes"**

"**We have news on your mother"**

"_How could this happen?"_

"Troy, I talked to your father"

"And…?"

"And he…"

"**Something is wrong with the small baby"**

"Don't worry. We'll pull through"

"_Gabi?"_

"_Mom?"_

"Troy, can I tell you something?"

"Anything"

"Yesterday, when I was in my mom's room…she talked to me"

"Brie…"

"_The sex of your baby is…"_

"**I can't believe it. I always wanted a baby grand-"**

"We have the results of the other baby"

"I'm going to love both of you. You're mommy's little baby-"

"_We're all going to be one happy family"_

"**Troy, Gabi…I approve of this baby"**

"**Thanks-"**

"What if I'm not good enough?"

"They'll still love you…I always have"

"Hello?"  


"Gabi?"

"Sammy? What's wrong?"

"Get down here…quick! We have news about mom…"

"_Shar!"_

"_Ella? What's going on?"  
_

"_I need Troy"_

"_Why?"_

"_I can't breathe"_

Well, that's where I'm going to end it.

R

E

V

I

E

W


	7. Chapter 7

Title: The Moment of Time

**Title: **The Moment of Time

**Author: **V-Hudgens (may change)

**Rating: **T with M

**Summary: **Hollywood's hottest couple, Troy and Gabriella, is taking a new responsibility…parenthood.

**Pairing: **TG CS

**-- **

**Chapter Seven**

Gabriella's POV.

_I'm not using the trailer from the last chapter! SORRY!_

"Mmm…ow!"

I rubbed the spot where I had just hit my head against headboard. I frowned as I saw Troy coming out of the bathroom, laughing. He had a toothbrush in his mouth and a towel wrapped around his lower body. I glared at him,

"It's not funny" I whined and plopped down on my pillow. Troy spat out his toothpaste and walked over to the bed. He sat down and started stroking my cheek.

"I'm sorry" He stated, chuckling lightly. He leaned over and kissed the spot where I bumped my head, "Better?" I looked up at him,

"Not really"

He gave off a small giggle, "Well, too bad. Let's get you out of bed and ready to go find the sex of our babies" I'm finally fifteen weeks pregnant. With means only fifteen more weeks of being pregnant.

"Oh, right" I retorted, "I forgot about my mom" Troy looked at me, shocked and confused, "It's just you've been…_distracting _me, lately" He smiled slyly and taking notice of himself.

"Yeah, that's me…just doing my job" I raised my eyebrows at him, "Oh! I hope you don't mind. Chad missed you and he's coming over soon. He wants to see your mom as well"

My face was now drowned in confusion, "Chad? _My_ mom?" Troy nodded, "Since when does Chad like _my_ mom, or rather _a _mom? I thought that they were 'just a person wasting their voice and being a kid-hater'-in his words" I stated. And it's true! Chad doesn't really like moms…or dads…or anyone who bosses him around. The only mom he likes is when he goes over to someone's house and their mother gives him cookies and milk.

Troy laughed and nodded, "True! Anyways, out of bed!" He demanded. I moaned and took the covers off me. I looked down and was not at all happy. My stomach was humungous! It must've grown like two inches since last week, "Stop worrying about being huge!" he called, "You look fine!" How does he do that?

"Fine? That's all I am?" He looked at me, confuse stretched out in his eyes, "Fine!" I sighed and got out of bed.

--

I walked out of the bathroom when I heard someone call my name,

"Gabster!" I turned around and saw Chad. He had red all over his lips meaning that he was probably eating.

"Chadster!" I laughed and hugged him. He pulled away and looked at my stomach,

"Wow! That's one big baby" I giggled,

"There's two" Chad's mouth dropped,

"You're kidding" I shook my head, "How can your tiny, little body hold all that?"

"I don't know"

"I'll catch up with you later. I, uh, got to go to the bathroom"

I watched Chad walked off before I joined Troy, "He…um" Troy stumbled, "He-he…"

I stepped in, "Has a stomach"

"A biiiiiiiiiiiiiig stomach" Troy stretched out. I looked up at him and smiled, shaking my head in a teasing way, "I love you, too" Troy insisted.

Troy and I sat in silence for a few minutes before I spoke up, "Where's Chad? It's been five minutes already! I don't want him to get lost" I stated, looking around.

"He's not gonna get lost" Troy retorted. I looked at him,

"I've seen what he's capable of" I replied. We sat for another ten minutes before my name was called,

"Gabriella Montez" I stood up from my chair and walked over to the nurse, "Follow me" Troy and I followed the nurse into our room and then waited for the doctor to come in.

--

Troy and I were talking with Doctor Green when Chad walked in…how did he find the room?

"Man, have you ever taking one of those shits where you keep wiping and wiping and it just doesn't go away?" EW! I pursed my lips together and tried to get that thought out of my head.

"Th-thank you for sharing that…_interesting_ story with me" Troy stuttered, seeming disgusted by Chad's statement.

"Um…hello" Doctor Green greeted. Chad turned his body to Doctor Green and once he saw her, he immediately sucked in his stomach. I rolled my eyes and looked away while Troy tried not to laugh.

I leaned over and whispered into Troy's ear, "Kill me now"

"Hello, pretty mama" Chad spoke, "I'm Chad. And you are…?"

Doctor Green smiled, "Married"

Chad sucked in his lips and sat next to Troy, obviously embarrassed.

"Okay" Doctor Green carried on, "Let's get that ultra-sound started. You know what to do" I nodded and hopped up on the bed.

--

I licked my lips as Troy, Chad, and I walked out of the doctor's office. I felt so ashamed of myself. Troy draped an arm around my shoulder and I looked up at him,

"It'll be okay" He started, "The baby will be fine"

How can you believe that when your doctor just told you that your baby has a fifty/fifty chance of living? Now I have to worry about my mom and my unborn baby. How great! And plus, knowing that _I'm_ the reason that my baby isn't making me feel any better!

I continued to keep my head down. Troy continued to speak, "We'll get through it! We always do"

I looked up at him and smiled. He echoed my smile and planted a soft kiss on my lips.

--

"Do you have that doctor's number?" Chad asked.

"SHE'S MARRIED!" Troy and I yelled at the same time.

Chad gave us a look, "Well, excuse me" He retorted, putting his hand up in defense, making his shirt go up showing off his…over-sized belly.

Troy jumped on the couch and turned to his friend, "Chad, listen! You-" Troy cut himself off when he saw something on Chad that stuck him, "Got your ear pierced" He finished.

Chad smiled and touched, but winced, "Ow!" He cursed. He smiled again, "Isn't it great?"

I walked over and looked at the red lobe, "its _infected_" I said. Chad looked at me and shrugged.

Troy started laughing, "And it's the _right_ ear" At first as I was confused, but than I realized what the 'right ear' meant. I joined in Troy's laugh fest. I was starting to forget about my baby problems.

"What's so funny?" I wish I could see the look on his face, but I was laughing too hard.

"Y-you…pie-pierced…the gay ear" Troy finally chocked out. Chad face dropped like a dip on a roller coaster,

"Huh?"

"Long story short; the right ear is gay" I exclaimed.

Chad's face dropped even more, "The girl that did it said it would attract girls"

Troy chuckled, "Yeah, to go to you're for help with the perfect color shirt to match their skin tone"

"So, Dumbo" I started and was about to continue when Chad stepped in,

"What's Dumbo?"

I giggled.

"A cute little elephant that was cursed with big ears" Troy summed up, "Speaking of the flying elephant, you might wanna get the other pierced before you start flying in circles"

I laughed and was about to add onto that, but than I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, "Uh-oh" I slowly laid myself on the floor as Troy and Chad rushed to my side.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" I shook my head, signaling I couldn't speak. Troy nodded and lifted me up in his arms, "Um, Chad, if you want you can stay over, but I think it's best if Brie and I go to bed"

Chad nodded, "I understand. Do you need help getting her upstairs?"

--

Once I was laid down on the bed, Chad went off to the guestroom and settled in. Troy fell asleep with me wrapped up in his arms. I let a small tear slide down my cheek; feeling the pain in my stomach reminded me of my how maybe could be killed because of me…

--

**A/N-** Hey guys! I know it's not much but I figured that you all would be happy that I just updated a little bit. And thank you for all the reviews! I mean **94 reviews** for six chapters was just beyond my belief. **Thank you so much!** I look forward to hearing your reviews!

Also, **PLEASE CHECK OUT MY NEW STORIES!...**

Summer Break Roller Coaster Ride: A cute girl, a hot guy, and a whole summer…what would it lead to? Possible love? But what happens when her boyfriend gets in the way? TxG…

_It's a LOT better than how it sounds._

Royal Ring To Destiny: "Sometimes you just have to get away and be who you are and not who everyone wants you to be" TxG

**PLEASE CHECK THEM OUT! THEY'RE REALLY GOOD!**


End file.
